


Progress to Forever

by bedtime_writer



Category: Me - Fandom
Genre: Love, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:30:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bedtime_writer/pseuds/bedtime_writer





	Progress to Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mine/gifts).



When I first met him, I was 16 years old, I believe. I was not interested really, though that was not completely true. I had always craved the idea of a friend, of someone who would pay attention, and listen. So it was not that I had no interested, it was more that I was fully interested somewhere else.  
When I first spoke to him, it was something simple, something stupid. I could not even recall what it could have been. We spoke about travel, and goals, and other life things that really had no meaning to where we were at in our present time.  
When I first noticed him, I was really looking at him. He revealed some interest unto me. I of course flocked to that feeling, not entirely abandoning my other interest. I spoke to him and lingered off of every word he said to me. It was like it was the first time I had really ever seen him with real open eyes.  
When I first felt for him, I was so scared and so vulnerable. He picked me up and off we went. I had never off and went with anyone previous to him. I listened to his words and felt his voice, it rumbled through every artery in my body. I saw nothing but him. My stomach had evolved into a hive of bees and I felt like the world was sweet with honey, but I felt the buzzing of the bees deep within my stomach.  
When I first said yes to him, it was as if the previous roles had switch. I felt empowered, wise, and ahead of it all. He was the one who was vulnerable and scared. He put himself out into a position no one had ever befor done to me. I said yes


End file.
